Un lugar donde dormir
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Acostada junto a las hermanas de Ichigo, Rukia no puede dormir...¿que hará para solucionar su hinsomnio?...ONESHOT ENTREN Y LEAN! y si quieren dejan RR :


**_Bleach no me pertenece!!!_**

**Un lugar donde dormir**

**_by _**

**_Bona-Chan_**

Era pasada la media noche en Tokio, las luces nocturnas se colaban por un pequeño hueco entre las cortinas de una de las habitaciones de la casa Kurosaki, bañando todo el lugar con una luz mortecina. Era una habitación femenina de paredes rosadas, y abarrotada de peluches y muñecas, se veía acogedora pero pequeña. A pesar de eso se las habían arreglado para meter tres camas en ella.

Debido a la hora no parecía extraño que las tres camas estuvieran ocupadas por tres chicas que primera vista dormían tranquilamente.

Una de ellas, pequeña y morena, se hallaba boca arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. No se movía apenas, sólo su pecho que subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente al ritmo de su respiración, lenta y pausada. Cualquiera habría asegurado que estaba profundamente dormida, de no haber sido porque sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par en par, fijos en un punto del cielo raso.

Rukia Kuchiki no podía dormir.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas acostada e inmóvil, esperando a que sus ojos comenzaran a pesarle, pero era inútil. Hasta podía jurar que estaba más despierta que cuando se había acostado.

Y la razón la sabía de sobra.

"La luz"

Nunca había podido dormir con luz, por muy tenue que ésta fuera. Sólo en la oscuridad absoluta lograba encontrar la tranquilidad suficiente como para que su cerebro se relajara y la dejara dormir, de otro modo permanecía en vigilia hasta….bueno, hasta que se desmayaba o algo por el estilo.

Por eso mismo era que prefería dormir en el armario de Ichigo.

"El armario de Ichigo…"

Lo meditó unos instantes.

"Quizá si…"

No parecía una mala idea, podía ir hasta el cuarto de Ichigo y escabullirse en su armario sin problemas. Además era ella quien primero se levantaba en la mañana, así que podía volver a acostarse en la cama y nadie se enteraría de que lo que había hecho.

"El plan perfecto", se dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama.

Lentamente y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió apenas soltando un pequeño quejido.

Entonces avanzó hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo y entró.

La habitación estaba más oscura que el de las chicas así que le tomó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a las penumbras. Al fondo, Ichigo dormía sobre su cama con una pierna y un brazo colgando en el aire. Al parecer la posición no le era muy cómoda porque, apenas Rukia dio un paso hacia el armario, el chico cambió de posición, quedando boca arriba y con ambos brazos extendidos.

Rukia se detuvo en seco apenas sintió el movimiento. Aguantó la respiración sin moverse ni un centímetro por unos instantes y luego se dispuso a avanzar de nuevo. Pero entonces Ichigo masculló entre sueños.

-…ukia…

Su corazón se disparó.

¿Eran ideas suyas o Ichigo había dicho su nombre en sueños?

No entendía porqué, pero la idea de que así fuera la emocionaba más de lo que cabía esperar.

¿Qué estaba soñando Ichigo…con ella?

Mientras se debatía si debía quedarse unos instantes para intentar averiguar algo más o si debía meterse de una puñetera vez en el armario y no pensar más en el asunto, Ichigo habló nuevamente en sueños.

-Rukia…no…

Esta vez acompañado de un quejido bastante sugerente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un sigilo digno de admiración, Rukia se deslizó hasta la cama de Ichigo para poder escuchar mejor.

Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que se le había pegado a la garganta y por momentos le costaba respirar de la expectación.

No entendía qué era lo que le emocionaba exactamente, había estado viviendo con Ichigo más de un año y eran casi como hermanos. No debería sorprenderle que soñara con ella, así como ella soñaba con sus padres, Renji…incluso Byakuya.

Pero había algo en la forma en la que decía su nombre que la hacía estremecer. O quizás era sólo sus ganas de que así fuera que la hacían imaginar cosas.

El chico soltó un nuevo quejido, parecía incómodo.

"¿Podrá ser que Ichigo esté soñando con…?"- se inclinó sobre la cama y acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo.

-Rukia…

La chica tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta repentinamente seca. Su frente estaba apenas a milímetros de la de Ichigo.

Miró detenidamente el rostro de Ichigo. Sus ojos permanecían firmemente cerrados como si hubieran sido pegados con cola y tenía el ceño fruncido. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor por efecto del sueño inquieto.

Sólo entonces se dio cuanta de que ella también sudaba. Sudaba porque finalmente su mente había hilado una idea concreta e increíblemente reveladora…

"Un be-..."

Sus ojos se fijaron inconcientemente en los labios entreabiertos de Ichigo…que volvieron a balbucear.

-Rukia…-se quejó-¡Ese dibujo está horrible!

"¿Qué cosa ha dicho?"

Por unos instantes Rukia se olvido de sostener su cabeza de la impresión y la dejó caer hacia delante, de tal forma que se dio de lleno contra la frente de Ichigo.

-¡Mierda!-chilló e intentó llevarse las manos a su adolorida cabeza, pero Ichigo la había sujetado por las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

Rukia soltó un grito ahogado, en un instante El chico había girado el cuerpo de ambos, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-¡Ichigo!-exclamó alarmada, pero se calló de inmediato al notar un velo opaco en los ojos del muchacho. Ichigo seguía dormido y su cuerpo había reaccionado por reflejo. Sin embargo pareció oírla.

-¿Rukia?-Balbuceo con voz neutral, acercando su rostro al de Rukia para verla mejor-ah, eres tú-exclamó cuando por fin pudo identificarla y se dejó caer a un lado para volver a dormir.

Rukia suspiró aliviada e intentó levantarse, pero Ichigo se había hecho a un lado de tal forma que había dejado un brazo y un pie a medio camino, aprisionándola.

"Mierda… ¿y ahora qué?..."

Trató nuevamente de zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Ichigo la asiera con más fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho.

"Genial" pensó media asfixiada, colocando sus manos entre su pecho y el de Ichigo en un fútil intento por mantenerse alejada de él.

Pero poco a poco sus fuerzas comenzaron a mermar. De repente esa posición dejó de parecerle incomoda, todavía más, estaba a gusto. El pecho y brazo de Ichigo impedían todo paso de luz, además su cuerpo era cálido y su corazón latía contra su oído como un arrullo.

Lentamente Rukia fue relajando los músculos, dejando que esos latidos la llenaran por completo. Es sueño era superior a cualquier otra cosa y los brazos de Ichigo, que todavía presionaba ligeramente su cintura y espalda, le daban una sensación de que nada malo podía pasar.

Finalmente sus ojos se sellaron tras un último parpadeo, su respiración se volvió mas lenta y profunda y sus latidos se unieron al ritmo lento y acompasado de los a de Ichigo. Había encontrado el mejor lugar para dormir, mejor incluso que su enorme cama en la mansión Kuchiki: Los brazos de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-xOx- FIN -xOx-

**Lista para los tomates!!!**

**Mi primer fic de Bleach...cortito pero hecho con cariño**

**Estaba pensando hacer una segunda parte sobre la reaccion de Ichigo al despertar y encontrarse con Rukia xD, todo tepende de los animos y el tiempo que ahora no tengo**

**En fin...no los molesto más, sólo recordarles que abajo a la izquierda hay un botoncitos que dice GO y que si le hacen click me harán la mujer mas feliz de la existiencia de la vida!!!**

**y eso**

**Saludos,**

**Bona-Chan**


End file.
